Renacimiento
by Anapoly177
Summary: Leah encuentra el secreto que ha guardado una civilización de otro mundo.Es mi primer crossover espero que les guste u u


Hola queridas lectoras aquí les traigo un fic de Leah muy bizarro de mi parte, que decidí publicarlo aunque lo crean muy loquis el trama, pero espero que le guste.

**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES de CREPUSCULO SON DE **Stephanie Meyer Y ** Naruto tampoco me pertenece sino es de **Masashi Kishimoto**.**** Yo Solamente cree el trama.**

(N/A: comentarios de la autora)

… _Pensamientos de los personajes…_

* * *

PROLOGO

(Narrado por Leah)

Salí de la habitación por la ventana, que rompí con mi puño me tire hasta caer por la tierra, mire por todas partes desorientada oscuro…arboles…se me hiso un clic en mi cabeza: seguía en el bosque…corrí hasta donde pude pero algo atrapo mis piernas me empezó a sangrar gemí del dolor.

Me dolía la garganta…mis músculos me dolían. Mi cerebro estaba por estallar pero igual ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?...lo que recordaba era que estaba pero como…los chicos mis compañeras…hasta el estallido.

**Flashback**

Hoy festejaríamos la última noche de estar todos juntos en el "campamento paz" pero en vez de ir a la ciudad o la guardería donde siempre vamos, festejaríamos afuera en los bosques, mañana todos regresarían a casa, yo en cambio regresaría a la reserva a hacer mis maletas para poder ir a la universidad además tenía que despedirme de mi familia, de la manada y última mirada a mi ex y a su esposa (mi prima).

Como me dolía verlos juntos cada por eso tome este pequeño descanso en un campamento lejos de ellos, para saber qué carrera tomar para decidir mi vida sería la de publicista, como dije quería olvidar todos mis problemas por algún tiempo.

-Chicas y chicos reúnanse partiremos a la cueva para hacer la fogata…-nosotros le seguimos a la ´´cueva´´ esta estaba ubicada donde al parecer antes había una cascada pero esta desapareció y además estaba tapada con una cortina de enredaderas enormes de flores que parecía como si no existiera. Con los años al parecer en su interior crecieron todo tipo de flores nadie excepto nosotros la encontramos raro ¿no?.

-Niños y niñas reúnanse es hora de cantar-dijo Alejandro Gómez nuestro coordinador con voz española.

Cantamos, bailamos, burlamos toda la noche hasta que quedamos 4 parados incluida yo y los demás se habían ido a dormir.

-Hey no saben ¿por qué esta cueva existe? Para los ovn…

-Que ovnis ni pepino, no saben lo que dicen-un chica llamada Vanessa comiendo un perito caliente al parecer ellos hablaban de como pudo haber surgido la cueva.-fueron…los….FANTASMAS…-dijo con la cabeza en alto.

-Que! A eso llamas una explicación…-dijo un chico llamado rod o rondine lo que sea no me aprendí sus nombres ¿y que?

-Pues es fácil…-bajo la vos en tono confidente.-Dicen que aquí era un lugar para entrenar a súper expías rusos durante la guerra de Hitler y unos cuantos no soportaban tanto el dolor que decidieron escapar pero…. Nunca lo lograron….

-Por qué los ovnis los secuestraron…

-SI…digo no! idiota…fue porque…-miro había los dos lados.-los mismos compañeros no querían que supieran el secreto ha cique los encerraron con cadenas unos metros más adentro de aquí…volvieron unos días pero supieron que la cascada se seco de pronto aparecieron estas enredaderas que ocultan la entrada después oyeron voces en el fondo….buuuuuuuu-moviendo las manos.

-Ya basta niños …-dijo Alejandro de pronto nos dimos cuenta que él estaba presente-. Si de verdad quieren saber la verdad…

Eso llamo toda la verdad de los presentes.

-De cómo fue esto escúchenme. Hubo un grupo antes de ustedes a sí que aquí los traje para que tuvieran un poco de paz sé que algunos de ustedes están aquí porque quieren, por problemas con el juzgado o solo para salir de los problemas de su vida…-mirándome- el lugar fue construido por…antiguas personas no cavernícolas solamente antiguas…aldeas de ninjas para entrenarlos.

_Bien esto me interesada seria almenos divertido_

-JAJAJA-estallamos de risas y Alejandro nos calló.

-¿Ninjas?-pregunto el chico de la teoría del ovni.

-Si ellos construyeron este lugar específicamente para descansar, entrenar o esconderse.

-¿De quién es?-dijo Vanessa.

-Digamos siempre hay buenos y malos ¿no? Hay países y cada uno tiene sus problemas como mafia china, mafia italiana bueno antes no era tan así el mundo estaba dividido en ciudades/aldeas fuego, tierra, agua, niebla, rayo etc. En estas ciudades/aldeas existían clanes con diferentes capacidades uno podría ser un clan creado solo para usar catanas otros podría decir controlaban la tierra…

-Eh?-no entendía esas palabras.

-Digamos katana es un arma japonesa es una espada más pequeña y liviana pero con el mismo filo que la usaban los caballeros de . había que ser lo más sigiló, rápido, tener bueno para ser portador una de esas espadas ,y lo de controlar la tierra seria como si pudieran mover un árbol o una flor…

-Un ejemplo?-pedí sin todavía entender.

-Pues podrían evitar que se marchitara una flor…

-Como seria poseer la flor o árbol.. Vanessa.

-Exacto. Bien estos clases y ciudades eran comandados un solo líder le llamaban Hokage que se encargaba de las misiones de los ninjas, los problemas que tuviera la villa , etc. El puesto de Hokage se pasaba por la principal regla del mundo: el más fuerte gana.

-Pero ¿no importaba el tipo de Sexo que tuviera si fuera mujer o hombre?-pregunto Rod.

-No importaba, solamente el más fuerte e inteligente reinaba. Como decía en que me quede?-mirándonos.

-Pues ¿que había guerras entre clanes para el más fuerte?-dije distraídamente solo para irritarlo.

-Exacto.-chasqueo los dedos.

-Eh? yo solo decía en broma…-levante las manos en forma de paz.

-Si pero era así por eso había un clan que había creado esta cueva…-se quedó pensante.-además otras personas lo habitaban como otros ninjas con misiones…Había diferentes rangos para estas misiones:

Rango S: Son misiones exclusivamente dedicadas al asesinato o captura de objetivos que aparecen clasificados en el Libro Bingo (una especie de registro judicial en la serie) como criminales de alta peligrosidad por su destreza técnica y su afán de maldad. El cumplimiento de estas misiones se le encargan a jōnins con las técnicas más poderosas o, incluso, al propio Kage.

Rango A: Son misiones de alto rango llevadas a cabo por jōnins con técnicas poderosas. Generalmente este tipo de misiones consiste en asesinar, espiar, capturar, a personas con cierto poder.

Rango B: Se pueden considerar como las misiones típicas de un Ninja: Espionaje, Confusión, Recolección de Información, Asesinatos Silentes. También se encuentran en este rango misiones en donde los Shinobis hacen las veces de soldados en una fuerza armada, así como proteger una persona(o personas) u objeto(o objetos) de ninjas de otras aldeas en camino a cierto lugar. En principio, solo las pueden hacer los chūnins o superiores.

Rango C: Son misiones fáciles con un cierto grado de complejidad que, en casos extremos, puedan llevar al uso de técnicas ninja. tales como la protección de una persona u objeto cuando viajan de una aldea o de un país a otro, contra bandidos o forajidos sin mucha importancia o la captura de un criminal reputado. Estas misiones son entregadas a chūnins, genins con experiencia o a superiores.

Rango D: Son misiones extremadamente fáciles, generalmente relacionadas con labores cotidianas o comunitarias como cortar el césped, colaborar con los oficios de granjas o fincas, pasear o recuperar mascotas. Son exclusivas de los genins, sobre todo si son recién graduados de la Academia Ninja. Además estos debían tener si o si chakra.

-chakra?...-dijo Vanessa-me parece haber oído eso…me parece que se usaba en yoga.

-Si, como dicen un ninja puede usar su chakra, un tipo de energía interna para realizar una serie de ataques o movimientos. Todas las técnicas surgen de la unión de dos tipos de energía, una proveniente del cuerpo (de cada célula) llamada shintai enerugī ( energía corporal) y la otra de la mente (de la experiencia acumulada y del entrenamiento) llamada seishin enerugī ( energía espiritual), a esta unión se le llama chakra y al proceso de unión se le denomina moldear el chakra. El lugar donde se verifica el moldeo del chakra está situado en el centro del cuerpo, es de aquí donde fluye a las diferentes partes del cuerpo una vez moldeado. El chakra suele ser invisible, pero cuando se moldea o extrae para utilizar en una técnica se le puede observar como una llama de colores. cada uno tiene que ser liberado por ello entrenaba a los niños que tuvieran chakra o ese algo especial a la edad de 8 años mas o menos algunos eran mas tempranos por los clanes o sus padres para ser el mejor ninja que representara en la aldea para enviarlos en pruebas Chunnin..

-Disculpe pero me hiso un dolor en la cabeza ¿qué es Chunnin y que es ese algo especial?-dijo Rod.

-Son pruebas para saber si son los necesarios para subir de nivel un ejemplo a ustedes le toman prueba para que pasen de año pues es lo mismo solo que muchísimo mas peligroso como los espartanos…y ese algo era -se queda pensante-. se acuerdan que existía lo malo no? De ese mundo.

Asentimos.

-Bien habían o existían en aquella época demonios…estos demonios eran de carne, hueso y digamos chakra muy poderosa. Unas ves atrapadas serian enserados en algo o alguien…

- ¿Cómo alguien?-dije preocupada.

-Niños…bebes que cuando crezcan podrían desatar ese poder con algo de amargura o fu…

-Furia-dije al saber que estaba en el mismo lugar con mi espíritu de loba.

-Cierto algunas personas le temían o otras no. Estaba en su elección decían que un día se desato una guerra que hiso entre los clanes que se desapareció puff de la nada solo desapareció….y ¿que tal les gusto?-dijo el profe desperezándose.

-Claro…-dijo rod.

-Sip -dijo Vanessa.

-Por mi bien-dijo el ovni.

-Si fue bueno-me quede pensando en lo todo lo que dijo el profe al parecer ya existían transformistas. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

_Solo fue una historia…_

_Una leyenda.._

-Una historia creada por el profe-dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me unía a los brazos de Morfeo.

En medio de la madrugado hiso que los abriera los ojos, al salir de mi tienda había fuego por todas partes, mis compañeras y compañeros gritando.

-Profeee -grito Vanesa cuando seguí la dirección donde el profe.

-Oh dios mío –ellos le habían matado con tantos cuchillos que era irreconocible.

-Eso es lo que pasas por dar nuestro secreto a las personas…-Dijo un hombre con capucha.

-Vamos -les dije a los que quedaban para sacarles de allí.- empiecen a irse ….

Empujando a las demás cuando me di vuelta los chicos que quedaban estaban tratando de pelear pero algo o alguien les controlabas dejándolos quietos y de pronto el más cercano a mi empezó a quemarse vivo.

-SACALES!-Le dije a Vanessa que solo asintió sacándola con cuidado a las chicas.

Trate de llamar la atención para distraerlos pero eran tantos.

Al confirmar que no había otra chica a la vista me transformé.

Empecé a morder, desgarrar, a matar a todo lo cerca mío no podía dejar que mataran al resto de las chicas y chicos que se salvaron.

_Deben ser vampiros._

Mirando con se levantaba muy rápido y no me di cuenta que dos de ellos me tenían acorralada. Pero hice lo que pude, mordí al más cerca tirándolo lo más lejos que pude y me tire al llegar rodando hasta el piso. Dios me dolía todo el cuerpo. Trate de correr lo más rápido que pude hasta el pueblo pero justo cuando quise dar unos pasos.

SASS..SASS ( N/A: XD efectos especiales creados por Rosenrot177Industrial )

Me habían lanzado dos enormes cuchillas en las costillas, tirándome por completo al piso, al tratar de pararme un tipo me pego en la cabeza haciendo que se apagara la luz de apoco.

-Uhh miren la sorpresita que se guardaba Wisato de seguro que al jefe le encantara –decía el tipo que me pego.

**Fin del flashback.**

Ahora en medio de la noche sangrando sin nada más que dolor solo pensaba en ¿morir?. No quiero morir tengo tanto por vivir. Reconocí que se acercaban mis secuestradores al parecer nada contentos de me haya escapado.

-Miren miren lo que ha encontrado el gato…jojojo -dijo el que me golpeo-. Pensabas que te podrías escapar de nosotros el gran clan de ninjas del sonido jojojo…

Me que de sin aire. La Historia... La leyenda...

_ERA REAAL_

-TKS!. Esta nos ha salido caro hay que ver si el jefe la acepta por lo que hiso Wisato.

-De seguro la acepta es la única, además viste su poder de seguro el jefe la querrá.

-Pues si no la quiere -golpeándome en la barriga-. Yo me la quedare.

Le escupí a cambio recibí otro golpe en la cara, tan fuerte habiéndome que girara mi cara para el otro lado.

-Prefería besar al diablo antes de pertenecerte – diciéndole con odio y amargura.

-Mocosa. ¿quien te crees para hablarme hací? – levantando su mano para darme una bofetada, pero su compañero le detuvo.

-Recuerda. El jefe tiene que verla hacique no le des más golpes. Sedadla – dirigiéndose a una chica con pelo fucsia traía puesta una máscara con forma de perro, vestida con una capa que no dejaba ver la ropa que llevaba solamente dejaba ver sus botas negras.

- Si señor – al estilo militar mientras me pinchaba con la jeringa en el cuello.

- Crees que alguien se dará cuenta de su partida? –Oía a lo lejos.

-Que importa. Si donde ira tendrá que preocuparle en abrir sus canales de chakra…

_¿A dónde me llevaran?..._pensé antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero sus criticas y perdonen si no coinciden alguna info con la serie de Naruto u_u. **

**Quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Belen M. Depp que me alentó para crear este Crossover, además de mi otra amiga (Inner: nos ha PROHIBIDO QUE PONGAMOS SU NOMBRE MALA Ó_Ó pero no su nombre virtual que se llama... no bromis no le diremos a nadie xP ) que es fanatica de el personaje Leah Clearwater espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
